Aquella noche
by Ann M. Redfield
Summary: La oscuridad revestida de negro, el blanco convertido en rojo y las esperanzas caídas irán al profundo ardor del infierno. No hay dulces sueños, solamente habrán pesadillas...¿Estas dispuesta a seguir atada a su lado? [Ciel/Versión 'lady' x Sebastian x ¿Claude?]
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji son exclusivamente propiedad de Yana Toboso. Reitero esta obra no fue hecha con fines de lucro hacia su autor.

* * *

**_Aquella noche..._  
**

**Prologo**

Una** mentira** ya no es válida, dos tal vez lo son.

_¿Cuándo?_ Sonaban las palabras, el tiempo era esperanza eyaculada. El viento era brisa de verano y hace 2 lunas llenas, ella no lo había aceptado porque la mentira es ingenua que engalana a la serpiente tal cual es la ironía creada con tal clarividencia. La piel es tersa y suave. Entre mantos de seda se ocultaba el prohibido fruto, una simple mujer y una nueva 'vida'.

«No bastara» Solo eran –simples párrafos- escritos en hojas viejas y desgastadas. Mil palabras resonaban y recaían en eco de amplitud baja, el pentagrama musical es su acústica de su vida propia, su lazo esperanzado ya no era más que mentira ¿lo era?

_No me malinterpretes, todo este tiempo te estaba mintiendo…—_ sus orbes color vino se posaron reflexivas sobre mi rostro, acariciando con su dedo anular mi quijada. Acariciaba,mas no correspondía a ese trato gentil. Con rapidez corrí hasta el lado izquierdo de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué? —si saneaba mi cuerpo contra la silla encajando mis uñas en ella.

La perversa sonrisa no bastaba…no lo tomaba en cuenta. Contaba hasta 10 en espera de que ese sujeto ya no estuviera a mi costado.

_No, más bien_. _Ahora me perteneces. —_ con rudeza toma mi rostro.

¿Qué hacia? Cada vez más se acercaba a mis labios intentándolos morder, me alejo con rapidez pero no sin antes el se da cuenta de mi oculta presencia.

Un demonio de amplitud robusta y ojos color miel me cubre con prontitud alejándome de aquella perversa silueta.

— ¿Está bien, no la ha dañado? — cuestiona voluble. Siento su mano en mi hombro pero aun siento temor y me alejo nuevamente. «No lo hagas» susurraban mis adentros.

¡Ja! Mis cabellos azulados, recién ondulados estaban desafinados de manera indirecta. Y mis ojos del mismo tono azul son aun más sigilosos.

— No me crea si lo desea, pero esta odisea tendrá que terminar. Señorita Ciel…Lady Ciel Phantomhive…— no lo ha determinado. Esa no era su decisión correspondiente, era mi decisión.

— Por favor no me venga con ello, es bastante ruidoso el tema de ese imbécil. Me cazo por un tiempo como a su cena, me hallo y ahora yo intento escapar. — respondí mientras tironeaba de mi vestido negro.

No aceptaría, no después del baile y aun más en principios de mi recién reconquistado 'futuro esposo' alguien de extrema percudía y sigilo. No ya no era una joven ahora estaba comprometida, pero jamás lo diría puesto a que el me ha hallado y ahora soy yo era de su ¿propiedad?

Soy una más de la nobleza oscura y solo no deseo continuar con mi farsa.

— Claude, no intervenga en mis decisiones. — el demandaba pactar con él en tales momentos dificultosos ¿lo haría?

Sin más apresuro los pasos ligeros sonaban.

_Al fin ya la encontré —_ sin menos tiempo nuevamente caí prisionera de sus encantos. Sin poco apresuro acaricio en vilo mi cuello para retirar de mi ojo el cabello que cubría el pentagrama, su color se reflejaba al espejo un tono purpura incendian te como la sangre de un demonio.

— ¡¿Quién te crees para tocarme?! — desesperada alce el vestido para ponerme a correr, los tacones sonaban y aun los ignoraba temía el caer y herirme mi tobillo puesto a que no era torpe, mis ataques de asma se prolongaban cuando corría con rapidez u exasperes. No ceso la tortura, aquel ser caminaba normal, cada paso sonaba tortuoso.

_¿My lady? No resista. Ambos sabemos que su asma comienza…—_ tenía razón, mi respiración era cerrada y el arma que cargaba conmigo no la tenía oculta entre el vestido maldecía por no tenerla a mi lado.

— No-o — toco mi cabello haciendo que un sonrojo saliera de mis mejillas.

_Ingenua Lady —_ cantaleo a mi oído, me estremecí al susurro de su voz encantadora…atrayente.

No.

El sonido del reloj de pared sonaba, ya marcaba las 12:00 de la noche y en pleno ventanal abierto la luna hipnotizo aquella escena. Forcejeaba contra mi vestido halándolo para poder separarme de él mas el solo se me topo su mirar con el mío.

Fue en aquella noche cuando sabía que ya le pertenecía… en la habitación menos esperada lo encontraba merodeando y nuevamente me tomo entre su regazo.

* * *

_¡Hola bellas criaturas! ¿Cómo se encuentran? -.-_

_Justamente la idea llego en el momento menos esperado cuando recordaba el momento en el que Ciel se convirtió en toda una 'lady' y de lo demás se encargo mi mente fanfarronea dora. Bien simplemente el prologo es corto y de pocas palabras, la verdadera introducción de este fic se entrelazara en el próximo capítulo._

_Gracias por leer._


	2. Oscuridad

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso_.

* * *

_**Aquella noche…**_

_**.**_

**I**

**Oscuridad.**

Si buscas luz hallaras _oscuridad._

Delante del espejo de cuerpo completo estaba yo. El agua estaba a temperatura ambiente, la bañera color coral estaba manteniendo mi cuerpo relajado. Sus delicadas manos lavando mi cuerpo como el pétalo de una rosa siendo acariciado. La versatilidad del demonio en lavar con suavidad mi piel blanca reconfortaba y apaciguaba el contorno de esa tez blanca.

_My lady. Madame Red espera por usted en la sala de invitados. —_ mientras terminaba de secar mi largo cabello. Solté un bufido.

«Madame Red» una dama cuya familia falleció en una accidente. Su pasión por el color rojo se demuestra en sus hermosas vestiduras en ese tono. El color rojo, color de la sangre y pasión. Un color que marco su vida.

Si Madame era mi única familia. Mi familia, mis padres estaban muertos. Pero qué importancia darle, lo que estaba perdido ya no renacería nuevamente. Es mejor dejar a los muertos descansar en paz.

El recordado momento del secuestro y la sanguinaria escena me envuelven en su penumbra.

La 'maravillosa' prima Elizabeth, una noble quien es marquesa de Scottney en la Gran Bretaña e hija de Frances Middleford y Alexis León. Siendo la hermana menor de Eduarw Middleford, ella es quien me visita de manera continua trayendo consigo obsequios como vestidos u accesorios que combinen con estos.

— _¿Qué vestido desea usar en este día? —_ eran simples vestidos. El color azul en detallaría perfecto con el color de mis ojos.

— _El que sea, me da igual. —_ su elogia en ese color azul. Absolutamente era incomodo usar el corsé, las cintas adheridas a este mantenían una "estética" figura en mi cuerpo, aunque el fino contorno del azul vestido era muy pequeño se veía perfecto. Mientras Sebastian peinaba mi cabello mantenía una postura correcta.

— _My lady, basta decir que ese atuendo es perfecto. —_ valla darse crédito a si mismo me hacía sentir repudio hacia ese demonio. El tacón de las zapatillas era de un tamaño aceptable aunque reconocería que me es dificultoso el caminar con ella. Ser la –guardaespaldas- de su majestad era una tarea que la familia Phantomhive trataba de sobrellevar, la hermana de mi fallecido padre. La Marquesa Frances siendo la única hija debiese llevar el titulo, pero el titulo le fue llevado a mi padre.

— _A propósito. Sebastian, su majestad la reina no ha adquirido un nuevo caso o acaso ¿ya lo envió? —_Sebastian suspiro cansadamente al notar que los listones de ambas coletas se habían caído de lleno hacia el alfombrado suelo.

Nuevamente me tome asiento en el banco de terciopelo color rojo.

— _Su majestad no ha enviado absolutamente nada. —_ termino de reacomodar el listón que sujetaba mi coleta derecha. Volvió a cubrir con el flequillo la marca del contrato.

— _Comprendo. —_ camine al espejo observando la diferencia que había entre el uso del camisón de dormir y aquellos dominantes cabellos desacomodados. Un desastre. A pasar a una señorita noble de buena vestimenta, Nina Hopkins la costurera había hecho un buen trabajo de admirar.

Con forme el día trascendía con paciencia. Bajo los escalones hasta llegar a la sala principal, observo a Madame en compañía de un aparente torpe mayordomo. La miro con seriedad inquietante pero ella parece ignorarlo tras brindarme una cálida sonrisa, se dirige hacia mí y me abraza.

— _Oh~ Ciel mírate ya no eres la misma inocente pequeña que eras antes. Ya has crecido. —_ acaricia mis mejillas de forma inquietante.

— _Por cierto he traído a mi querido Grell para que aprenda las grandes cualidades de Sebastian. Ciel ¿puedes hacer que aprenda a hacer un gran mayordomo como Sebastian? Aunque es un poco torpe cabe de admitir. —_ miro aun con sigilosa molestia a Angelina Durless. Sebastian sonrisa de forma vanidosa al cumplido de Madame Red.

— _También a pesar de que he venido a pedir favores, querida deberías de contraer nupcias. Vamos, a quien engañas querida ya eres una señorita y de igual manera debes asegurar la descendencia del apellido Phantomhive. _

¿Contraer nupcias a temprana edad? Que mayor comentario. Nunca, nunca cometería tal imprudencia.

— _Aun soy muy joven. No deseo hacerlo aun, no hasta ahora. —_ la gran condesa Phantomhive a punto de contraer nupcias. Que ridiculez.

— _¡Ah~! Ciel, me agradaría ver un pequeño varón corriendo por estos pasillos. —_ temblé ligeramente. Quede embobada entre un mar de pensamientos, ver a un niño que tuviese parecido a mí, no, sería un gran lio para concretar mi venganza. O que abandonara el contrato enfureciendo a un legendario demonio.

— _Tomare en cuenta sus consejos. —_ asentí mientras observaba los ojos brillosos de Madame mientras tomaba el abrigo rojo.

— _Bien. En ese caso, Ciel hazte cargo de mi querido Grell. —_ se despidió y tras salir del salón principal en camino al carruaje suspire fijando mi mirada hacia Grell.

— _Sebastian. —_ llame al demonio.

— _Dígame ¿my lady? —_ dijo el demonio de manera amable. Dejaría todo el peso encima de ese demonio, en vez de ayudar empeoro mi vida tras el embrollo en el que me ha metido Madame Red. El tener una boda o llevarla a cabo aseguraría el futuro de mi familia y de igual manera la empresa Funtom no quedaría en un mar a la deriva. Solo que el titulo de seguir haciendo el trabajo sucio de su majestad quedaría en manos de mi descendencia.

— _Encárgate de aplicar tus enseñanzas en Grell. —_ ordene. La mirada sorpresiva del demonio tomo en cuenta.

— _Tanaka, supervisa el trabajo de Sebastian. —_ una segunda mirada para que el demonio no evadiera su responsabilidad recién encargada.

…

Eche una mirada fonética hacia el violín. Su tonalidad marrón encajaba. El ambiente estaba conformado por los conocimientos de Sebastian. No deseaba llevar a cabo la manera del pentagrama, comenzaría por tocar.

Si, **Do**, **Re**,** Re**, **Do**, Si, La, Sol, Si, Si, La, La… una composición del Himno a la alegría escrita por Beethoven. Con paciencia logre dominar el soneto mayor, mientras Sebastian indicaba cual sonido emplear. Con aun más paciencia logre re indicar el seguimiento del pentagrama.

—_My lady. Por ahora eso es todo. —_ deje a un costado el arco y el violín para comenzar la documentación reciente la empresa Funtom. Sin observar el contexto, los papeles estaban apilados uno encima del otro.

_« ¿Y la pluma y tinta?»_ buscaba entre los rincones del escritorio para salir en busca de Sebastian, el repuesto no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Nada.

— _My lady, que curioso. La pluma y tinta estaban en su habitación a lado de este curioso objeto. —_ una carta sellada por mí misma.

— _Devuelve eso en donde lo hallas tomado y lleva la tinta hacia mi escritorio. —_ me retire con la pluma dejando solo al mayordomo. Con detenimiento me detengo tras la sonrisa maquiavélica de Sebastian. Una mano se posa sobre mi mentón, una escruta sombra emane del mayordomo oscuro. El iris de sus ojos se vuelve felinos, su lado demoniaco se esparce por el pasillo. Los rastros de las plumas oscuras del cuervo se incineran formando ceniza.

— _Una orden y la cumplo. Es tedioso ser tu mayordomo…Ciel. —_ el rubor de mis mejillas desapareció para ser reemplazado por palidez. Desde cuando me habla de manera descortés.

—_Déjate de tonterías. —_ brame con enojo. Retiro mi rostro de su mano.

— _Yes, my lady. —_ continua con tono burlón.

El paisaje se oscurece. Una luna llena siendo ocultada por las grisáceas nubes, el frívolo tiznar del viento mordaz, con tacto impaciente recapitula el violento acto de marcar mi cuerpo, esta vez sus colmillos prueban mi sangre. Me sorprendo de tal manera de intentar gritar, adquirir a alguien que me socorra. Lame uno de sus dedos tirando el guante que cubre la marca del contrato. Mas liquido escarlata cae por mi cuello cuando sobrepasa sus filosos dedos haciendo un corte profundo al vestido haciendo que el vestido caiga.

— _¡Suéltame, Sebastian! _ — con un trozo de la tela rasgada me cubre mis labios impidiéndome el habla, solo caen lagrimas y gritos interiores. Sin gracia tira de mi brazo para cargarme como un saco repleto por objetos, chillo desesperada.

Golpeo con ambas manos sus brazos provocando que cayera sobre la alfombra.

Sonríe satisfecho al terminar de atarme de pies y manos. Termina su trabajo para cargarme vilmente en dirección desconocida.

_«Déjame escapar»_ nuevamente los pasos sigilosos. Termina cerrando la puerta.

…

_¡No!_

…

Se oyen los gritos exasperados de su contratista.

* * *

_Nuevamente estoy prosiguiendo con este nuevo fic. En curiosidad este fic es realmente un progreso que no me lo esperaba, finalmente dejo a su criterio este capítulo. Y de igual manera agradezco a quienes lean, espero que les haya agradado._

_Annie._


	3. Coronación

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso._

* * *

_**Aquella noche…**_

**.**

**II**

**Coronación.**

«El reino ha convocado a una asesina.

Dos hombres la aman.

Todo el reino le teme.

Pero solo ella puede salvarse a sí misma.»

— _Trono de cristal/Sarah J. Maas_

…

La mayoría de veces en las que soñaba con el fuego carbonizándome la piel fueron las que causaron la muerte de un solo ángel y que yacían sus alas sentadas en aquel trono de hielo congelante. Se supone que yo era su reina de corazón frio y que llevaría a la muerte mi alma seca. Ya no era su mismo hedor o voluntad lo que lo ataban con cadenas solidas a mí, si no, su confianza que le brinde de más. Si hablara con mentiras diría aquello que lo callaría eternamente…

"_Muere condenadamente o sálvate por ti misma"_

Si estas en la oscuridad, estarás atada a ella permanentemente.

—_Sebastian. Eres un…maldito ser infernal. —_ si te hallaras en mis zapatos, desearías la muerte. Con poca nitidez de luz la iracunda mirada de mi ser desprendía lagrimas de dolor agonizante, los rasguños a los que había estado propensa estaban desapareciendo al igual que la sangre embravecida que se mecía por las puntas de mi cabello. Gota por gota caían como a porta voz reflejando en si el escarlata color de eso ojos. No tomo menos tiempo para que volviera a golpear con ese látigo negro que por el cual más sangre caía. Sádicamente golpeaba, aunque ya era tiempo para que yo estuviera muerta.

— _¿Desea que continúe con su flagelación? —_ divertidamente sonreía. Volvía observar él como el color de sus ojos cambiaba por el sabor y olor de mi sangre que saboreaba con cada vez que tocaba con sus dedos su boca para rozar un poco con sus labios el carmesí color.

— _Púdrete. —_ respondí escupiendo en su traje negro la sangre de rabia que sacaba desde el fondo de mis entrañas, ya no siguió solamente tomo mi mentón para volver a besar mis labios mordiéndolos para sacar un poco de ese liquido por el cual deliraba un ser infernal. Eran pocos los que llegaban a disfrutar de tal manera y gozo un alma como la mía. Como era de esperarse sacudí mi rostro para volver a apartarme de ese estúpido trato, lo miraba con repudio y aquella marca del contrato ardía irónicamente más no lo suficiente como para apaciguar al demonio.

— _¡Me debes tu vida! —_ bramo el ser oscuro con rudeza con la cual emplea para tomar mi cuello apretándolo y enterrando sus ennegrecidas uñas con fuerza hasta dejar marcas en la nívea blanca piel de mi cuello. Después de todo yo simplemente era su contratista…

— _No…me interesa tener una deuda con alguien como tú. —_ Nuevamente se separa fríamente de mi para desatar las cuerdas de mis muñecas y de manera sutilmente –gentil- rozaba sus dedos manchados de rojo por esas sangrantes heridas. Se contuvo de seguir lastimando mi cuerpo, se había dado cuenta de mis lágrimas salientes por lo cual una parecía estar hecha con sangre mientras que el sello se enmarcaba de ese color purpura. Aquel ente dirigió su muñeca hacia su boca por lo cual su sangre no tardo en correr con ligereza.

Cerré los ojos en espera en que al abrirlos encontraría tranquilidad pero solamente sucedió por un instante. Mis ojos estaban cerrados vilmente, mi respiración dificultosa se había detenido al igual que las palpitaciones de mi corazón, las lágrimas se habían detenido y finalmente todo había acabado. El se había dado cuenta de ello por lo cual apretó ferozmente mi cuerpo contra el suyo, rasguño mi muñeca para que saliera nuevamente ese líquido. Mi estado era vergonzoso, el camisón blanco y desgastado estaba hecho un simple trapo, de igual forma los rasguños y de mas como los moretones e inclusive cicatrices.

Redirigió mi muñeca hacia sus labios bebiendo mi sangre mientras que mezclaba por mis labios su sangrante muñeca. Tomo por ultimo mí rostro acercando sus labios con los suyos finalizando. Había hecho algo indescriptible.

Y tan solo basto con desesperante aroma para que mis ojos se abrieran por completo pero algo había cambiado…

_Mi piel sanaba…_

_Mi cabello cenizo recobraba su color…_

_Mis labios se hacían carnosos…_

_Mi cuerpo se torno aun más femenino…_

_Y mis ojos se habían tornado…rojos por su olor._

—_Bienvenida, My Lady… —_ desesperada y deseosa estaba por haber regresado a vivir como alguien infernal. Me había transformado en alguien como él, tome su rostro entre mis manos y de un movimiento sutil ya se hallaba en el suelo, me brindo una cálida sonrisa mientras sentía aun coraje…rabia irremediable. Estaba muerta, pero viva como el infierno mismo.

— _No debiste de hacerlo. Sebastian Michaelis. —_ sentía todo el furor de mi pútrida alma seca para herirlo cruelmente. No sabía si dañarle.

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste? —_ seguía sobre de el de tal manera que solamente tomo mi cabello suavemente y acariciaba mi rostro, lagrimeaba en su rostro mientras que unas cuantiosas gotas entraban por sus labios y el parecía saborearlas.

— _Te deseo eternamente, no como una humana propensa a mil peligros, si no, como mía y sin que nadie te aparte de mi lado. —_ me retiro de su cuerpo para levantarme hacia aquel espejo de cuerpo completo ende tallado en finos metales preciosos. Era yo misma, mas no como realmente deseaba serlo. Me estaba tragando el infierno y me había devorado para convertirme en una asesina. Estaba invitada a vagar en la oscuridad y si así lo deseaba tomaría almas como el demonio. Había jugado conmigo misma entre sus redes y plumas que caían sin cesar aun. Pero aun termino invocando a una asesina…

…

* * *

_~Hola~_

_Agradezco a quienes. Inmensamente les agradezco... estuvo corto el capitulo, aunque solo fue una breve redacción TT_TT . Espero que les haya agradado y agradezco sus reviews. Les agradezco ¡hermoso publico! ..._

_Annie._


End file.
